


sunrise all the time

by JamieGaylePiff



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Discussion of Death, Gen, Halloween, Zones Culture and Customs (Fabulous Killjoys)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGaylePiff/pseuds/JamieGaylePiff
Summary: For Danger Days: Year 10. Day one's prompt: "Sunrise".
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995625
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	sunrise all the time

Your name is Bottled Andromeda. You were called The Girl, once, but that was a long time ago.

(That does not mean you are not still The Girl. She is inside you, somewhere, with your ten year old self. Everyone is made of layers, and at your core, you are The Girl. But most people want to look right past your exterior to the vulnerable child within, and that is not allowed, so you are Bottled Andromeda.)

Your name is Bottled Andromeda, and last night, you told your family that.

Last night was Halloween. A night for the dead, a night for the Phoenix Witch. Your family is dead, so it was the only time you had to inform them of the name change.

You think that they expected it. You could not have stayed The Girl forever. Once upon a time, you weren't even The Girl. Just The Kid. Every kid is The Kid for a little while, out here. You either earn your name or you make one for yourself, out here.

You think that Poison and Kobra really hated the idea of giving you a name that you didn't choose, which is why you were The Girl for so long. Fifteen whole years. Part of you wonders how they would feel, knowing that a part of you feels guilty for throwing away the identity of The Girl because it's what they gave you.

You can't know how your family feels about the change for sure, though, because they're dead. It's why you had to wait so long to tell them, even though you made up your mind about it on the new year.

You spent most of last night at the mailbox, just talking. Most mailboxes are crowded on Halloween, but this one wasn't. It was all the way out in zone eight, which you really shouldn't be able to get to. 

You're still here, in zone eight. The place you're in used to be a city called  _ Exit _ . A real city, too, not like the little neutral settlements that call themselves cities. It's all ruins now, though. It was bombed, during the Helium Wars.

At least you're not alone. You have a mask around your neck, and it doesn't belong to you. It's white, with pink and red flowers painted on it. The person it belonged to was called Desert Rose, and you've always been able to talk to ghosts.

It's not something you can control. Ghosts are souls are masks, though, and you have a mask.

Desert Rose isn't with you right now, though. They usually are, but they're very corporeal, for a ghost, and they died in this city when it was bombed. They want to pay their respects to fallen comrades, and you understand that. Even if it is a bit weird to pay your respects as a dead person.

You're not alone, but the ruins are empty.

The sun is rising.

You spent tonight talking to a mailbox as a ghost brought you masks to feed into the slot. Candles are lit around it. You didn't light them, but you did bring a new one. You lit it from the flames of the others, and after enough wax melts to fully cement it to the spot you set it down in, it will burn forever.

The sun is rising, though, so after giving thanks to the Phoenix Witch for continuing the cycle of the world, you call out. "Rose?"

They come quickly. Their hands are empty. You know that they had wanted to spend the last portion of the night with their own corpse. As morbid as it seems, it's become a tradition for them.

"What's up, Andie?" They ask, casual. Unbothered by where the two of you are. 

"I wanted to watch the sunrise," you say, and they grin. They know what you're going to ask next, and they change the answer every year. "Where's the best place to do that?"


End file.
